A Shot of Love
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Sang bintang juara tidak akan pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa ia dikalahkan oleh seorang penembak lokal yang hanyalah seorang gadis kecil. Lebih dari itu, sang bintang menyadari bahwa ternyata gadis itu bukan hanya memenangkan kompetisi, tapi juga telah memenangkan hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Sang bintang juara tidak akan pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa ia dikalahkan oleh seorang penembak lokal yang hanyalah seorang gadis kecil. Lebih dari itu, sang bintang menyadari bahwa ternyata gadis itu bukan hanya memenangkan kompetisi, tapi juga telah memenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Tubuh belia yang begitu mungil sontak tiarap menutupi diri di antara rumput-rumput liar yang mengering begitu melihat sosok predator yang kini berdiri jauh dari posisinya. Salah satu spesies kucing besar bertubuh ramping dengan ekor yang panjang, memiliki corak bulu indah dengan bintik-bintik hitam di bulunya yang keemasan, sedang menampakkan taringnya yang menunjukkan ia sedang mencari mangsa.

Bukan karena apa yang lihat adalah seekor predator yang mungkin bisa menyerang tubuh kecilnya, tapi karena binatang itu memiliki bulu yang amat bagus. Jika ia berhasil mendapatkannya, ia bisa menjualnya dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

Ia menurunkan tali yang mengikat senapan tua di punggungnya, menarik senapannya ke depan lalu mengarahkan moncongnya ke sang predator. Melalui celah antara rerumputan yang bergoyang oleh desau halus angin, ia menatap waspada ke arah targetnya ketika sang target menoleh ke arahnya, seolah-olah binatang itu menyadari kehadirannya. Ia tahu ia harus cepat, jika tidak, maka dialah yang akan menjadi mangsa. Ia mulai membidik.

 _"_ _Tembak matanya! Jangan sampai kau merusak apa yang bisa dijual!"_

Pesan yang selalu dilontarkan mendiang ayahnya terngiang diingatannya. Ia mengerti, pelurunya tidak boleh mengoyak kulit targetnya. Dari kejauhan, mungkin lebih dari dua puluh meter _,_ ia membidik bola mata sang target _,_ tapi _…_

 _"_ _Jangan sia-siakan peluru yang kau pakai! Kita menembak bukan untuk kesenangan."_ Ia menggigit bibirnya. _"Usahakan hanya satu tembakan! Sasaranmu diam… atau bergerak cepat sekalipun."_

Ia ingat, ia hanya mengisi senapan tuanya dengan empat butir peluru. Separuhnya telah digunakan untuk menembak dua ekor kelinci yang kini tergeletak di sampingnya. Itu berarti, senapannya tinggal berisi dua peluru. Ia tahu targetnya bukanlah target biasa, predator itu bisa bergerak tiba-tiba dan mampu berlari dengan kecepatan 110km/ jam. Ia tak boleh kehilangan sesuatu yang bernilai jual tinggi, tapi ia harus menembaknya dengan sekali tembak, tepat di salah satu bola matanya.

 _"_ _Usahakan hanya satu tembakan!"_

Ia menenangkan dirinya, memfokuskan arah pandangnya. Irama napasnya terdengar halus, begitu teratur. Telunjuknya melingkar di pelatuk, siap menariknya. Namun, begitu ia menarik pelatuk, tiba-tiba sang target bergerak spontan dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga.

DOR

Burung-burung yang diam bertengger di ranting-rangting pepohonan sontak beterbangan meninggalkan persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**

 **POV 1 (Kurosaki Ichigo) & POV 3 (normal POV) **

AU, OOC, Typo (always and forever)

Basic story : inspirit of true story and musicals with same title

 **"** **Annie Get Your Gun"**

 **Ket : pergantian POV dipisahkan oleh garis datar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CH 1**

 **Competition**

.

.

.

"Hahahaha…" Tawa kemenangan milik sang bintang bersurai _orange_ terdengar memuakkan di telinga puluhan lawan-lawannya yang telah kalah. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah para penonton dengan tampang angkuhnya, berjalan sambil menyeret senapan panjangnya ke tengah-tengah lapangan yang menjadi area pertandingan. "Sepertinya memang tidak ada penembak Rokungai yang bisa mengalahkanku!" serunya bernada congkak.

Pria berkacamata dengan potongan rambut lurus belah samping yang sedari tadi duduk di barisan paling depan dari kerumunan penonton, tampak mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang gerah oleh terik matahari dengan topinya. Tatapannya sudah tak lagi mengarah ke area pertandingan, ia bosan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mendengar bahwa kota Rokungai terkenal memiliki banyak penembak lokal yang jitu. Makanya, ia mengajak sahabatnya, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang notabene adalah seorang juara _sharp shooter_ di ibu kota, jauh-jauh datang ke kota pinggiran, Rokungai, untuk mengadakan kompetisi, menantang para penembak lokal hanya untuk membuktikan cerita orang-orang. Namun, apa yang mereka dapat?

Ternyata, cerita-cerita mengenai kehebatan penembak Rokungai hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Ada puluhan penembak lokal yang mengikuti kompetisi, tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil mengalahkan sahabatnya yang kini berdiri dengan angkuhnya sembari menyenggerkan salah satu siku lengannya di atas senapan berlaras panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo, siapa lagi yang ingin kalah?"

Tak ada sahutan dari penonton, sang bintang berdecak bosan. "Ternyata memang tidak a…"

"Aku! Aku!"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis yang tenggelam dalam kerumunan penonton menyeru sembari mengangkat salah satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar perhatian orang-orang teralih ke arahnya. Ichigo menyeringai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas, ternyata masih ada juga yang berani mempermalukan diri untuk dikalahkan, pikirnya.

"Permisi!" seru gadis itu seraya berjalan untuk keluar dari kerumunan penonton. Dan begitu ia keluar, sosok bertubuh mungil dengan senapan berlaras panjang yang menggantung di punggung mungilnya.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Bukan karena yang maju sekarang untuk menantang sang bintang tak terkalahkan adalah seorang anak kecil, namun karena yang maju bukanlah seorang yang dikenal sebagai penembak profesional. Semua orang-orang di Rokungai tahu bahwa gadis itu hanyalah seorang anak yang pandai menembak, namun ia belum bisa benar-benar dikatakan sebagai seorang penembak.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku melongo memandang lawanku yang kini berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan menantangnya yang tak gentar sedikitpun. Kupandangi orang itu dari atas hingga bawah beberapa kali. Hah, seorang anak kecil? Perempuan pula! Membawa senapan di punggung kecilnya? Ada-ada saja orang-orang di kampung ini, seorang gadis kecil seperti dia juga menembak? Apa masyarakat di sini hanya menganggap bahwa menembak itu hanya suatu permainan yang selevel dengan permainan gasing?

Kembali kupandangi penampilan gadis kecil itu. Kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang dan berwarna merah terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya dan astaga… bahkan dengan sepatu boots yang tinggi pun, dia masih terlihat kecil. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa segila-gilanya.

Si mungil melepaskan senapannya yang menggantung di punggungnya dan kini ia pijakkan di tanah agar berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Aku menatap mata besarnya dengan bola mata di tengahnya yang berwarna violet. Hm… tidak biasa orang memiliki warna mata seindah itu, tapi dia cocok dengan mata itu, membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lantang, bermaksud mengintimidasinya.

"Namaku Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia!" jawabnya antusias, yang membuatku semakin ingin tertawa karena walaupun dia bersikap sangat menggemaskan, aku tak akan memberinya ampun. "Aku akan mendapatkan semua uang taruhan jika aku menang, kan?" tanyanya dengan tampang lugu yang penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki!" sahutku seraya menekan gemas puncak kepalanya dengan telapak tanganku hingga ia harus merendahkan kepalanya, "tapi jangan menangis, ya, kalau kau kalah! Aku tidak akan mau mengalah walau bertanding dengan seorang balita sekalipun."

Aku lalu berjalan menjauh, begitupun dengan dia, menyeret senapan yang terlalu panjang untuknya. Kami mengambil posisi masing-masing, berdiri tepat di garis tembak. Aku yang mendapat giliran pertama karena aku yang mengadakan kompetisi ini. Aku mulai mengangkat senapanku, menempatkan _popor_ senapan di bahuku dan mengarahkan bidikanku.

DOR

Tepuk tangan yang ramai dari para penonton menyambut keberhasilan aksiku. Aku menyeringai senang melihat peluruku berhasil mengenai bagian dalam dari lingkaran target di papan yang berdiri tegak dua puluh meter di depanku, dan aku mendapat satu _point_. Huh, bahkan aku tak begitu fokus pun, tembakanku masih bisa mengenai tepat sasaran.

Sekarang giliran si mungil itu. Aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku. Dia mulai mengangkat senapannya yang pasti sangat berat baginya. Ia menempatkan _popor_ senapan di pangkal bahunya, tangannya yang bertugas menembak siap di bagian _grip_ senapan, telunjukkan sudah melingkar di pelatuk. Dia mengarahkan bidikannya dan pandangannya terlihat amat fokus ke sasaran hingga pipinya menempel di bagian depan _popor_ senapan. Hm, ternyata lumayan juga dia.

DOR

Aku tercengang melihat peluru bidikannya mengenai tepat di tengah-tengah bagian dalam lingkaran target. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Si kecil itu ternyata…

* * *

oOo

* * *

Suara tembakan yang dimuntahkan mulut senapan terdengar berkali-kali. Ini sudah puluhan kali tembakan, namun baik tembakan sang juara, Kurosaki Ichigo, maupun gadis belia bernama Rukia, belum ada yang keluar dari lingkaran merah dari papan target.

Sang bintang juara tampak mulai panik dan tak tenang. Berkali-kali ia melirik gelisah ke arah lawannya yang tetap terlihat tenang dan fokus, seakan-akan gadis itu tak berada di dalam area pertandingan. Walau ichigo tak mau mengakuinya, gadis itu benar-benar adalah ancaman baginya. Tak disangkanya, di balik tubuh mungil itu ternyata menyimpan kehebatan.

Ishida Uryuu, sahabat Ichigo, yang tadinya malas dan tak tertarik lagi melihat kelanjutan pertandingan sahabatnya, kini menatap serius dengan raut tegang ke arah pertandingan, hingga mata di balik kacamata perseginya tak berkedip. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya dibuat kewalahan oleh lawannya, apalagi oleh seorang gadis kecil.

Dahi Ichigo sudah dipenuhi peluh. Rambut _orange_ -nya yang mencolok kini basah bermandikan keringat, saat ia mengibaskan tangannya yang mengusap keringat di dahinya, ada banyak tetesan-tesan keringat yang terpercik dari tangannya

Kini gilirannya menembak untuk yang kedua puluh lima kali. Berkali-kali terdengar ia berdecak jengkel ketika mengarahkan bidikannya. Pandangan yang tak fokus, genggaman yang terlalu kuat di _foregrip_ , nafas yang tak beraturan, semuanya menandakan bahwa ia tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi.

DOR

Semua mata membelalak ke arah papan target milik Ichigo. Suasana berubah menjadi hening seketika. Beratus-ratus kali sudah sang bintang beraksi tanpa ada satu peluru pun yang meleset, tapi kini peluru itu mengenai bagian luar lingkaran merah, nyaris mengenai sasaran.

Kening Ichigo yang sudah mengerut kini semakin mengerut dalam menatap hasil tebakannya. Peluhnya mengalir di salah satu pelipisnya, tubuhnya mendadak bergeming kaku di sana. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Rukia, senyum senang terukir di wajah manis gadis itu.

"Sial!" gerutu Ichigo. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap semoga bidikan lawannya juga meleset. Jika tidak, maka sang bintang akan dinyatakan kalah. Ichigo jadi harap-harap cemas, apalagi selama pertandingan berlangsung, tembakan gadis itu tak pernah meleset.

Rukia mengangkat senapannya, mendudukkan _popor_ di bahunya. Tangan yang tidak menembak memegang _foregrip_ senapan dengan santainya, mengarahkan moncong senapan ke arah sasaran Tulang pipinya ia tekan di bagian depan _popor_ dan matanya terlihat tajam ke arah bidikannya. Telunjuknya kini menyentuh pelatuk, senyum tipis yang siap menjemput kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik pelatuk senapannya.

DOR

Mata Ichigo melebar, Ishida langsung berdiri tegang dan semuanya mendadak hening setelah lengkingan peluru terdengar. Napas Ichigo mendadak sesak ketika menoleh ke arah wajah lawannya yang kini memancarkan ekpresi senang yang berbinar-binar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, riuh dan tepuk tangan para penonton memecah keheningan. Teman-teman Rukia yang sedaritadi setia menonton aksi teman mereka, kini berhamburan menghampiri Rukia, mengangkat dan melempar-lempar tubuh mungil itu seraya menyoraki kemenangan mereka.

Sementara Ishida yang kembali duduk di belakang, menatap kasihan ke arah sahabatnya yang kini hanya bisa bergeming kaku sambil termangu ke arah lawannya. Rasanya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, sahabatnya adalah seorang penembak terbaik di ibu kota, kini dikalahkan oleh seorang penembak lokal di kota pinggiran, dan hanyalah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, hanya seorang gadis kecil…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continue…**

* * *

 **Kamus kecil**

 **Popor** : bagian paling belakang senapan.

 **Grip** : bagian dari senapan untuk pegangan tangan yang menembak

 **ForeGrip** : bagian senapan untuk pegangan tangan yang tidak menembak, untuk mengontrol arahan senapan ke target.

* * *

Hehehehe… pendek banget ya? iya… sengaja memang karena ini bakalan cepet tamatnya. Mudah-mudahan ada yang suka :)

dan…khusus untuk sharp shooterku tersayang, Tari, ini tanda terima kasihku padamu karena udah bantuin aku, hihihihihi… walaupun aku gagal masuk perbakin tapi aku tahu-tahu sedikit kok tentang senjata, kan udah belajar forensik, jiahahahaha. Oh, ya, ntar aku traktir ya cint :*

oh, ya! aku ga yakin kalo suara senapan itu "DOR" tapi... biarin aja jiahahahaha

 _By the way anyway busway_ , adakah yang ga suka dengan pergantian POV di atas? itu karena juzie lagi ga suka liat ada keterangan POV gitu deh, ga tau ya, kayak merusak pemandangan gitu. Tapi klo ada yang merasa terganggu klo ga ada keterangan POV, ntar chap slanjutnya aku cantumkan, tapi klo ga ada yg terganggu, aku ga kasi keterangan aja ya, cukup pake garis datar pemisah, oke cint :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**

 **POV 1 (Kurosaki Ichigo) & POV 3 (normal POV) **

AU, OOC, Typo (always and forever)

Basic story : inspirit of true story and musicals with same title

 **"Annie Get Your Gun"**

 **Ket : pergantian POV dipisahkan oleh garis datar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CH 2**

 **Acrobats**

.

.

.

"Iya, Iya!" Ichigo menyahut kasar, "aku pasti akan pulang kalau semua urusanku sudah beres, dasar bawel!"

Ichigo langsung menekan tombol _off_ lalu melempar _handphone-_ nya ke samping. Kembali ia membuka-buka lembaran surat kabar dengan tak sabaran, mengabaikan berita-berita utama di halaman depan. Tak mendapatkan informasi yang sudah lama ia cari, dengan kesal ia pun mengoyak surat kabar itu lalu melemparnya di sembarang tempat.

Ia mendecak kesal, sudah dua minggu ia berada di Rokungai setelah kompetisi yang ia adakan bersama sahabatnya, Ishida. Namun, tak satupun informasi mengenai si gadis cilik yang telah berhasil mendapatkan uang taruhan yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan masalah uang taruhan, tapi lebih tepatnya masalah harga diri. Ichigo masih tak rela dengan kekalahannya, apalagi yang mengalahkannya adalah seorang bocah perempuan. Ia benar-benar marah dan stress, apalagi gadis kecil itu bukanlah seorang gadis yang terkenal bahkan di kota kecil itu. Setidaknya, orang yang mengalahkannya haruslah orang yang begitu dipuja-puja walaupun hanya selevel "kampung".

Sambil mendesah pelan Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Keningnya mengerut semakin dalam tiap ia kembali teringat aksi si mungil saat pertandingan, memang membuatnya semakin stress. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih mengusik hatinya, sialnya lagi, ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaan itu, yaitu perasaan kagum. Seorang penembak jitu sekaliber dia bisa kagum oleh seorang gadis kecil? Ichigo mengacak frustasi rambut _orange_ -nya, tidak mau menerima rasa kagum yang muncul dengan sendirinya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menafikannya.

Nada dering _ponsel_ -nya berbunyi lagi, membuyarkan lamunannya sekaligus semakin menyulut emosinya. Panggilan dari Ishida rupanya.

"Halo?"

"Hei, jangan bilang kau masih bermalas-malasan di ranjangmu!"

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo sensi.

"Lalu, kenapa sampai jam segini kau belum turun untuk sarapan?"

Ichigo melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah lewat jam sembilan rupanya. "Iya, ini aku sudah mau turun sebenarnya, tapi kau malah menelfonku!"

"Kalau begitu segeranlah turun!"

Ichigo memutuskan pembicaraan lalu memasukkan ponselnya di saku kemejanya yang berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi hitam untuk menyamarkan rambut orange mencoloknya, ia tak mau ada orang lain menyapanya dan ternyata mengetahui bahwa ia adalah penembak congkak dari ibu kota yang telah dikalahkan oleh seorang anak ingusan.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan turun tangga menuju kedai di penginaan itu. Tak begitu banyak orang di sana sehingga tak sulit ia menemukan sahabat berkacamatanya. Ternyata Ishida sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Lama sekali kau di kamar, Kurosaki," ujar Ishida begitu Ichigo duduk di hadapannya, "apa kau masih saja berusaha mencari-cari informasi tentang anak itu?"

Ichigo malas menanggapi pertanyaan Ishida yang terkesan menyindirnya. Ia mengangkat tangan memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Aku harus memberitahumu, Kurosaki," ujar Ishida dengan tampang serius, "aku harus pulang ke Karakura."

Ichigo menatap mata serius Ishida, memang sudah dua minggu ini Ishida begitu setia menemaninya untuk tinggal di Rokungai. "Kau... mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Ishida, "kau pikir aku tidak punya kerjaan lain sehingga bisa berlama-lama di sini?"

Ichigo menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia pun sama halnya dengan Ishida. Ia memiliki karir sebagai penembak di ibukota. Tapi, gadis kecil bernama Kuchiki telah berhasil membuatnya berat hati untuk meninggalkan Rokungai, setidaknya ia harus tahu tentang gadis itu, bagaimana gadis kecil itu bisa memiliki keahlian menembak.

"Ayolah, Kurosaki…" Ishida berujar pelan, berusaha membujuk sahabatnya, "kau juga memiliki pekerjaan, kan? Jangan sampai kau terobsesi dengan gadis itu, pikirkan masa depanmu!"

"Tapi… aku harus menemuinya…"

Ishida mendecak. "Lalu, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau mau apa?"

Ichigo diam tak menjawab.

"Kurosaki, ayolah…" bujuk Ishida lagi, "dia hanya gadis kecil."

Ichigo menunduk, memikirkan ucapan Ishida. Jika dipikir-pikir memang apa yang dikatakan Ishida memang benar, gadis Kuchiki itu tak lain hanyalah seorang gadis belia, yah memang berbakat, tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar. Setiap orang dilahirkan pastilah memiliki bakat, tak ada yang aneh, sudah cukup ia membuang-buang waktunya, ia juga memiliki karir di Karakura. Tapi, ada rasa yang benar-benar sangat berat.

"Maaf, Tuan, anda ingin memesan apa?" seorang pelayan wanita bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Aku…" ucapan Ichigo langsung berhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis mungil yang berjalan di luar pintu kaca kedai. Ichigo langsung berdiri cepat, yah tidak salah lagi, sosok itu adalah gadis yang telah mengalahkannya.

"Kurosaki!" panggil Ishida ketika ichigo bergegas lari keluar dari sana, "Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Ichigo tak mengubris seruan Ishida, ia terus berlari meninggalkan kedai dan mengejar gadis Kuchiki itu. Matahari mulai terik dan ada banyak warga yang berlalu lalang memenuhi jalan sehingga Ichigo kesulitan mengejar gadis itu. Namun, Ichigo terus berupaya mengejar gadis mungil itu hingga sosok gadis itu tak tampak dari penglihatannya.

"Aish!"

Ichigo tampak kesel, dua minggu sudah ia mencari-cari gadis itu namun setelah ditemukan, ia malah kehilangan. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Ichigo berjalan menuju mesin minuman, membeli sekaleng minuman soda dan menenguknya. Ia juga melepas topinya dan mengipaskan lehernya yang penuh peluh.

Ia menghela kecewa, mungkin memang ia tak perlu mencari-cari gadis kecil itu dan pulang ke Karakura. Dengan gontai ia berbalik untuk kembali ke kedai, namun ketika mata ambernya kembali menemukan sosok gadis itu, ia pun melupakan niatnya lagi.

Gadis itu sedang berdiri melihat-lihat pernak-pernik kelinci yang dijual oleh pedagang kaki lima rupanya. Ichigo berjalan mendekat secara perlahan sambil mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu.

Terlihat wajah sumringah gadis kecil itu memilah-milah pernak-pernik kelinci yang dinamai Chappy. Terlihat amat manis dan benar-benar seorang gadis belia.

Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan diam-diam memotretnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar seruan Ishida yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya dan melemparkan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi, kau…?"

"Sssttt! Kau ribut sekali!"

Ichigo kembali menoleh ke arah pedangan kaki lima, namun sosok yang baru saja ia temukan tak lagi berdiri di sana.

"Di mana lagi dia?!" seru Ichigo frustasi.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa seperti ini, Kurosaki…"

"Semua gara-gara kau, Ishida!" Ichigo malah menyalahkan Ishida, "kalau tadi kau tidak menggangguku, aku tidak bakal kehilangan si kecil itu lagi!"

Ishida mendengus kesal. Bias-bisanya sahabatnya itu menyalahkannya, oh bukan hanya itu, dia malah dimarahi. "Kurasa kau sudah terobsesi oleh gadis kecil itu."

"Ah, terserah!" balas Ichigo kesal lalu berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Ishida.

.

.

.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seminggu sudah setelah terakhir kali aku melihat Kuchiki, aku masih saja berada di "kampong" Rokungai, berusaha mencari informasi tentang anak kecil yang sudah mempermalukanku. Dan semua usahaku hasilnya nihil. _Shit!_

Aku tahu aku sudah sangat berlebihan dan mulai gila karena anak kecil itu. Ishida terus-terusan menyadarkanku hingga akhirnya aku mengalah dan membeli tiket pulang ke Karakura. Ishida benar, aku memiliki keluarga, pekerjaan dan masa depan yang cerah, tentunya di Karakura, bukan di kampung membosankan ini.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kami di Rokungai. Jadi, sebisa mungkin kami akan menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati hiburan yang ada. Tidak banyak hiburan yang menyenangkan di sini, paling juga hanya semacam pesta rakyat, menonton layar tancap karena di sini tidak ada yang namanya bioskop, atau menonton pertunjukan sirkus. Entah mengapa Ishida ingin sekali melihat pertunjukan sirkus. Yah memang di Karakura kami sangat jarang menonton pertunjukan semacam itu, bahkan terakhir kali aku menonton pertunjukan sirkus saat aku masih duduk kelas dua sekolah dasar. Mungkin Ishida merindukan masa-masa kecilnya, mungkin….

"Aku dengar-dengar Rokungai memiliki pemain akrobat sirkus yang sangat hebat," ujar Ishida begitu bersemangat, entah sejak kapan sekotak besar _pop-corn_ sudah berada di tangannya.

"Oh, ya?"

Ishida melirikku. "Ada apa dengan tampangmu itu? Kau terlihat tidak senang."

"Memang," sahutku lansung, agak ketus karena sebenarnya aku ingin tiduran saja di kamar.

"Ayolah, Kurosaki…" Ishida mulai membujukku lagi, "khusus malam ini nikmatilah. Lagipula, ini adalah malam terakhir kita di sini, kita tidak tau kapan lagi kita bisa kembali ke sini, ya kan?"

Dengan malas aku mengiyakan Ishida. Kami lalu berjalan memasuki tenda besar tempat panggung sirkus akan berlangsung. Begitu memasuki tenda, kursi-kursi penonton sudah hampir penuh. Ternyata banyak juga yang tertarik menonton pertunjukkan itu, sepertinya tidak begitu buruk.

"Ishida, dari mana kau tahu pertunjukkan ini?" tanyaku setelah kami mengambil duduk di tengah-tengah tribun penonton.

"Bapak pemilik penginapan yang memberitahuku," sahut Ishida sambil menikmati _pop-corn_ -nya, "aku bertanya apa saja hiburan yang ada malam ini, dia bilang kalau malam in akan ada pertunjukkan koboy sirkus."

Keningku mengerut menatap Ishida, "pertunjukkan koboy?"

"Iya, katanya sih pertunjukkannya sangat bagus dan hanya ada sebulan sekali, katanya kita tak akan menyesal menontonnya, katanya…."

"Oh…."

Tidak lama kemudian pertunjukkan sirkus di mulai. Tirai panggung terbuka dan tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berseragam koboy bersama dengan seekor kuda. Dia membungkuk sebelum melakukan aksinya kemudian dia menaiki kudanya dan menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas dengan satu tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya di punggung kuda, lalu kuda itu mulai berlari mengitari panggung.

Semua penonton termasuk Ishida terkagum-kagum menyaksikan aksi bocah ingusan itu. Menurutku tidak ada yang hebat dari pertunjukkannya, walaupun sebenarnya pertunjukkan seperti itu cukup susah untuk anak beumur 10 tahun.

Begitu pertunjukkan anak itu usai dan disambut oleh riuh tepuk tangan penonton, aku malah menyeringai senang karena akhirnya pertunjukkan bodohnya tidak tampak lagi di mataku.

"Setidaknya, berpura-puralah terlihat senang, Kurosaki!"

Aku melirik sinis Ishida. Apa aku bisa berpura-pura dan mengontrol bagaimana ekspresi di wajahku seperti orang yang sedang ber _selfie_ ria? Melawak dia!

"Mari melihat aksi " _Little sure shot_ " kita!"

Tiba-tiba saja para penonton bersorak senang hingga aku terkaget-kaget. Hm… sepertinya si " _Little sure shot_ " adalah pemain utama sirkus ini, harusnya permainannya sangat hebat, jika tidak, maka aku langsung angkat kaki dari sini dan kembali ke penginapan lalu tidur.

Tirai panggung terbuka dan tampak dua pemain akrobat yang adalah para gadis kecil bersama seekor kuda. Salah satunya terlihat seperti pemain balet imut dengan rambut merah yang disanggul, yang satunya memakai seragam koboy…

Mataku membulat sempurna melihat gadis kecil berseragam koboy itu. Gadis kecil bermata violet, berkulit pucat… tidak salah lagi, walaupun sekarang rambutnya dipotong pendek seleher tapi aku tidak mungkin lupa wajahnya. Dia Kuchiki….

Masih dengan kekagetanku, kulihat dua gadis kecil itu membungkuk hormat ke arah penonton. Menyadari bahwa aku tak harus bersikap berlebihan, aku menenangkan diriku dengan menyandarkan kembali punggungku.

Kuchiki menaiki kuda dan berbaring di atas. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemain akrobat sebelumnya. Kuchiki mengambil pistol di sabuknya lalu memutar-mutarnya di telunjuknya. Aku mengernyit sambil terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mau apa di kecil itu?

Kuda yang ditunggangi Kuchiki mulai berjalan berjingkrak-jingkrak hingga tubuh si kecil itu bergerak-gerak seperti akan jatuh tapi dia terlihat santai saja. Tentu saja, dia adalah pemain akrobat, menjaga keseimbangan adalah keahlian mereka.

Gadis kecil berpakaian ala pemain balet mengambil sesuatu di dalam kardus yang ternyata adalah dua gelas kaca. Kulihat Kuchiki mulai mengarahkan pistolnya, pemain yang satunya lantas melempar dua gelas itu ke atas dan…

DOR DOR

Aku sampai memajukan punggungku. Bukan karena suara tembakan yang disertai suara pecahan gelas, tapi karena tercengang bahwa tembakannya tepat mengenai dua gelas itu.

Pemain satunya kembali mengambil gelas-gelas dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat, Kuchiki menembaknya dengan tepat sasaran. Lagi dan lagi, begitu seterusnya dan tak satupun tembakannya meleset, bahkan mataku tak berkedip melihat aksi si kecil itu. Begitu pertunjukan mereka usai, semua penonton memberikan aplaus, sementara aku masih saja bergeming kaku.

Untuk kedua kalinya… si kecil itu membuatku tak bisa berkutik.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continue…**

* * *

Hehehe… pendek banget ya, lama pula apdetnya! -'

Hehehe… sori ya apdetnya lama banget, habis lappy juzie dibawa adek juzie ke papua #ga ada jg yang nungguin and ga ada juga yg nanyain# hahahaha, tapi juzie udah beli lappy baru yg lebih cuchok jadi sebisa mungkin juzie bakal apdet #ga ada juga yg ngarep klo lo mau apdet# wkwkwkwk

Sorri juga yak klo cara nulisnya juzie jadi makin jelek, hihihihi, lama ga nulis sekalinya nulis jadinya makin acak-acakkan, yang dulu aja udah acak-acakkan. Wkwkwkwkwk.

Juzie akan merasa sangat terbantu klo ada yang mau koreksi :* ,, tengs juga ya yang udah ripiu dan suka fic ini :*

oke sekian dulu yak, loph… loph… loph you all, mmuuuuuach :*


End file.
